


After Class

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Professor - Freeform, blowjob, finger fuck, how to do tags, student, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotMew is a professor and Gulf is his student. It was already the end of their session when Mew started to imagine.“I’m sorry, but come again Sir?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 122





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors!
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was exactly five in the afternoon when classes ended. Before Mew ended the video call meeting, he asked his students where Gulf was as he was the only one that’s absent. **“Must be his bad internet connection Sir”** Mild answered and before he could even press the end call button, **“Tell him that I’ll be waiting for him in this room”** Mew told him, getting a nod from the latter. 

As soon as all of his students left, he turned off his camera for a sec to fix himself in the bathroom. And just on time, Gulf joined the call. His camera and microphone was turned off though. Mew turned his camera on, **“Mr. Traipipattanapong, please turn your camera and microphone on”** He said, waiting for the latter to do it. And he did. 

**“I’m sorry for not attending your class earlier Sir, I had a problem with my internet connection and it just became stable now”** Gulf explained as he adjusted his specs—it was falling off. The latter examined his face, _Doesn’t look like he’s lying_ He thought before he sighed. **“It’s okay. Are you free right now? I can discuss to you what you have missed”** Mew said, hoping for the latter to agree. He has been actually pining on his student for quite a long time now. 

**“Yes I am, and please do Sir. Thank you”** Gulf responded as he listened attentively and looked at Mew. The latter nodded and started to re-discuss the lesson together with the modules that would be passed on the next meeting. The two spent hours—Mew kept on pausing, watching Gulf write on his screen. _Fuck_ He thought as he turned his head to look at his wall clock. 

It was already past seven, he wanted to end it quickly especially when Gulf needed to get his tumbler from his desk—he stood up and forgot to turn off the camera, exposing his thighs as he was wearing shorts. It turned Mew on. **“And that’s all, I’ll see you next week,”** Mew said. Their face to face sessions will begin since the cases have declined and the researchers said that it’s alright to go out. **“Okay, thank you”** Gulf left the call.

Mew ended the meeting and sighed as he felt himself having a boner. _Ah shit_ He stood up and went to the bathroom; He then masturbated thinking of Gulf. He knows that it’s wrong for a professor to fall in love with his student, but he couldn’t help it. Mew loves things that are cute and round—Gulf isn’t a thing but he was able to snatch Mew’s heart. 

Knowing that there are face to face sessions next week, it made him a bit giddy. _Thank goodness and he’s already a graduating student_ Mew thought before he went to bed. He’s glad that Gulf is in his last year already—he has been secretly crushing on him ever since he was a sophomore—he cannot wait to get Gulf, but the question is, does Gulf see him that way? 

On the other end, Gulf was already in bed, trying to sleep as he kept on thinking of his professor, Mew. _Why did he look so hot today_ Gulf tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, he would remember what Mew wore. He would even remember how Mew adjusted his necktie. Gulf couldn’t wait to graduate either, he wanted to confess. 

The following week, it was all face to face sessions until the end of the academic year. Gulf only had one class left, Mew’s subject. He was a bit excited to see Mew in person again. He has been crushing on Mew since his freshman year. 

**“Good afternoon”** Mew greeted his students, scanning the room until he found Gulf sitting at the very back. He smiled. Class went smoothly, everyone was actively participating during the discussion and after a few hours, it ended. 

Before everyone could leave, Mew called Gulf out, **“Mr. Traipipattanapong, stay”** He said and the latter nodded. As soon as everyone left, Gulf approached Mew who was standing in front of the desk. **“What is it professor?”** Gulf asked as he was carrying his bag around his torso. 

Mew gave him papers containing notes that he wasn’t able to tell Gulf the last time they had a video call and for all the times he kept on leaving the room due to his internet connection. **“Oh I see, thank you professor”** Gulf took the papers and put it in his bag. But before he could leave the room, Mew pulled him and pinned him to the wall near the door. He then locked the door and started to kiss the latter, making him moan. **“P-Professor..”**

**“Call me Mew, baby”** Mew said as he slowly unbuttoned the latter’s polo while trailing his kisses from the latter’s neck down to his collarbone. **“Hnnnmm..”** Gulf moaned, feeling the kisses. Mew left multiple hickeys on Gulf’s collarbone while fondling the younger man’s chest, twisting and pinching his nipples. **“Ahhnn..”** Gulf moaned more, making the latter turned on. 

Mew then unzipped the latter’s trousers and stripped it off, leaving him with his boxers. _Boxers? Cute_ He thought as he rubbed Gulf’s dick while giving him kisses. **“Ahh..fuck..”** Gulf cussed. **“You’re wet,”** Mew said as he pulled down the latter’s boxers, revealing his erected dick. Mew bent down, licked the tip and started to suck Gulf’s dick, making the latter groan and moan in pleasure as he grabbed onto Mew’s hair. 

**“Ahhnn.. f-faster..”** Gulf pleaded. Mew followed, his free hand going behind Gulf as he started to play and tease with his hole. **“Hnnn..”** The latter moaned as Mew inserted a finger, causing Gulf to reach his climax and cum inside his mouth. Mew swallowed it and continued to finger fuck the younger. **“F-Faster please..”** Gulf said. 

Mew thrusted his fingers in the latter’s hole faster, until Gulf begged for his dick to be in him. **“Please fuck me professor..”** Gulf looked at him with pleading eyes. The latter nodded and started to unzip his pants, revealing his huge dick. Mew saw Gulf looking at it, **“Turn around baby”** He commanded. The latter obliged and turned around, bending down a little so his ass would be in level with Mew’s dick. 

Mew then spread the latter’s butt cheeks—slapped it a little, making the latter moan—before he positioned himself in front of it. He then rubbed the tip to the latter’s hole and inserted it. Slowly thrusting in and out, **“Ahnn..”** Gulf moaned as the latter leaned closer, Mew’s warm breath could be felt near his ear. 

**“F-Faster Mew..”** Gulf asked and Mew moved faster. He thrusted deeper, hitting the latter’s prostate. **“Ahnnn..ahh..there..”** Gulf moaned. 

Mew continued to thrust— **“Professor?”**

**“Huh yes?”** Mew came back to his senses and looked at Gulf who was neatly clothed right in front of him. **“You said we’ll go somewhere? Where are we going professor?”** Gulf asked, innocently. **“Professor?”**

**“I meant we’re done for the day!”** Mew said, smiling. The latter lift a brow, **“Alright, see you professor”** Gulf said as he left the room. As soon as he left, Mew groaned. _Shit, what was that? Am I that horny?_ He thought, remembering how he touched Gulf in his daydream. He was about to leave the classroom when he got surprised by Gulf who was still there, beside the door. **“I thought you went home already, you almost gave me a heart attack”** Mew said as he faced the latter. 

**“Professor, I have something to confess”**

Mew looked at him in confusion, **“What is it?”** He was met by a pair of warm lips—the one that he has been craving for a long time. **“I like you, please go out with me after I graduate,”** Gulf said as he fixed his specs. Mew couldn’t believe what he was hearing—thank goodness there wasn’t any student in the building anymore, besides Gulf. 

**“I like you too. And get ready”** Mew kissed the latter before he left Gulf dumbfounded as he touched his lips. On the other hand, Mew was smiling, whistling even. _Guess I would be pinning you to a wall soon._


End file.
